Phantasy Star Portable: Ryan Chrome
by kuronekochan97
Summary: Ryan is just your average teenager. It's been months since the SEED came and the tragic loss of his mother, he has completed his training as a fresh Guardian, but with a new partner, a long journey and a dark past coming back, how will they pursue their goal? sorry for the long Summary...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:This is my first story written by my awesome bro! and any scene related to this story is actually the cut-scene. Please rate and comment! make it fair 'cause this is our first story.**

**ps: REALLY SORRY 4 BAD GRAMMAR OR ANY MISTAKES. Pls state out in comment box we really appreciate it, to help us improve.**

**HAVE FUN! XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GAME AND THE COPY RIGHT! respects to the actual owner, SEGA~\

* * *

**Prologue: Rise of a new Guardian, Ryan Chrome!**

The Gurhal System… it has a sun… and three planets, lived among us humans, Newmans, CASTS and Beasts. A 500 year old war was over, lasted with a 100 year peace… but there was a mysterious threat, made by a new form of enemies, the SEED. Over many months, many of us band together and tried our best to banish the SEED, but little did we know they will come back again…

In the Guardians Colony HQ, a private security firm, I am almost completed my graduation during my time around the three planets… but do I believe… I'm ready to become a Guardian…

"Hey, you're here, Ryan! Congratulations, on completing your training," a large female Beast told me, of course, I just silently grunt… "as of today, you and I are no longer instructor and student. We're both Guardians, eye to eye. So I'd figure about coming over to see how you're handling with your new found independence."

I just gave a sigh and replied, "There's nothing much, Laia-sensei…" she laughed (which was obvious) and replied, "well, you've endured everything that your dad and I put you through. I've got high hopes for you, kid. Better head to the reception and pick up your official license."

I knew the way around of course… I've been here through my life and I knew it like the back of my hand… at the HQ, I was obviously greeted by the receptionist, Mina… I groaned as she greeted, "Welcome to the GUARDIANS, protecting the future of Gurhal! Omedeto, on completing your GUARDIANS training." I groaned, this time a little softer, and she announced, "You've been assigned to the Mobile Defense Force, Ryan. Here's your official GUARDIANS license." I took the piece of card and slip into my pocket, I asked, "when do I start?" "Well…" "Mind if I come along?" a familiar voice came. I sighed and turned to the person, what now, Laia-sensei?" "Oh, hello Laia! Are you sure?" Mina asked.

She gave that confident face and said, "I wanna see Ryan in action. You'll be leading this one." I looked at Mina, scanned through the missions request and said, "got some guard machines going spark? (Sigh) I guess we've got no choice…" Mina slightly tilted her head and reminded, "destroy them if you have to, the safety of the colony is your number one priority. Now then, let me introduce you to your new partner." A CAST walked towards us and she said, "This is Vivienne." Quite… how should I put this… bright for a CAST… "Greetings," she greeted politely and bowed, "I am Vivienne, and I have completed training a few days ago, I'll be under your guidance."

I grunted rudely (but not loudly) and shook her hand. "This is called a handshake, right? It indicates no hostility and an expectation of trust. Am I correct in my assessment?" she asked. I just kept on grumbling like usual and thought, 'damn, a new rookie at a time like this…' Laia-sensei cut in, "cut the chatter and just give me a firm squeeze." "Ah! Gomen'nasai," the robot apologized, "I look forward to working with you and Laia." "Same here, Vivienne," the beast replied, "since you've finished CAST basic education, then this'll be your first time out here, huh?"

The robot smiled and answered, "Correct. I was manufactured less than a month ago. I may have shortcomings, but I hope you'll look past them." Laia crossed her arms with her left hand under her chin and asked, "Oh yeah? You look more less imposing that the other CASTS I've met." Mina answered that pretty quick, "Vivienne is a new general purpose model with analysis and combat skill that surpassed those of the Lou type, or perhaps that's why her model has a tendency to be much more sensitive." I nodded and said, "Like she's organic… or synthetically organic…" "you must be joking, Ryan…" Laia laughed. "Is that a bad thing?" Viviene asked, I shook my head and replied, "shiranai."

Mina smiled and said, "Well, that should conclude your mission briefing. Please be ready for your first mission, to go, please be careful, and may the Holy Light guide you."

Of course, I head out first, until those two caught up. "oh, Ryan," Vivienne called, "allow me to say, that I look forward to work alongside you. I'm still a novice, only recently having been born a CAST. I don't have much experience, and there's a lot I don't know about the world. But in the experience of new things, I do hope to become a great Guardian. Oh we need to exchange partner cards, don't we? Here is mine." We traded cards, registered and also traded with Laia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This is my first story written by my awesome bro! and any scene related to this story is actually the cut-scene. Please rate and comment! make it fair 'cause this is our first story.**

**ps: REALLY SORRY 4 BAD GRAMMAR OR ANY MISTAKES. Pls state out in comment box we really appreciate it, to help us improve.**

**HAVE FUN! XD**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE GAME AND THE COPY RIGHT! respects to the actual owner, SEGA~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Machine Frenzy**

Farm Area, Block 1

"It looks like the facility has taken damage," Vivienne said, "It must be the work of the guard machines." "yeah," Laia agreed, "its gotta be." I sighed and took out my training Sword and said, "ikuze, and stay on your toes…" she nodded and said, "show me that you're ready to be on your own."

The area was filled with odd dark creatures and several guard machines, too easy I'd say, but the rookie is still struggling… at a nearby safe room, Laia asked Vivienne, "hey, you remember how to use the action palette, right?" Vivienne shook her head and I instantly sent the tutorial to her, saying, "there, now there will be less trouble…" back up to the point, I looked at the situation at nearby areas by hacking the cameras and said, "what exactly is going on here? Its like they've been hacked all at the same time or something…" then my sensitive (and taught) Beast senses felt something, but disappeared. "its faint," she said, "but I'm detecting a photon wave. It could be affecting the machines." "Great," Laia said in sarcasm, "That means there's a good chance this could be the work of a terrorist." I cut in by saying, "or an extremist," and Laia continued, "good work Vivienne. I'm gonna head to the control room to try and figure out what's going on. Keep moving and rid out of those machines." "yes Laia," Vivienne said, "be careful"

Farm Area, Block 2

The next area was devastated in a condition worse than the last one and after a few waves of creatures, we've reached the end.

"She appears to be a private citizen, Ryan," Vivienne asked. I got that dark aura going on and I suspected something, "detain her…" she looked at me curiously and replied, "You want me to detain her without identifying her first?" I sighed with a face palm and mumbled, "this is why I hate working with fresh CAST rookies…" then she looked down and said, "its an emergency, so I guess it does make sense…" I took out my pistol while she gets closer to the person. "on your knees," I said, "this place is off limits." The person turned around and said, "as well you should. But I'm gonna have to decline, though." I kept on aiming my gun at her and I shouted, "ON YOUR KNEES!" she laughed slightly and said, "well, I don't really care what you need, do I?" I sighed and Vivienne said, "wait! Your involvement in matter is still unknown. By the way you act, I judge you to be a terrorist, and must resort to forceful measures." The woman laughed again, "Ha! I'm no terrorist, I'll have you know." "What?" I said. She crossed her arms and said, "Anyway, it looks like my job here is done. See ya later! Keep up the good work." Then she escaped with the help of a smoke bomb.

I ticked and Laia came, "what's happening?" "Hey… the terrorist escaped," I answered and she said, "well, don't just stand there, go!"

Later…

"Up ahead," Laia reminded, "the area is partitioned by laser fences and gates, so we can't proceed as we've been doing. So we're forced to work on finding information keys and put them into ID terminals by the traps. But some can be found hidden in obvious things or eliminate all present enemies in a peculiar area. If we can't find it, then we must not overlook things. Also, keep an eye on your Photon Points… they'll reload automatically overtime…"

Farm Block, Area 3

A large plant-like creature forms and its my first time seeing such a creature. "what… is that?" Vivienne asked in shock. "it's a Dilla Griena. A type of warhead to gain physical entry to facilities and spaceships, and hack into their systems. So that's why the machines went out of control…" Laia answered. I sighed and said, "are we done? Cuz we've got a large hacker to fight!" as I draw my sword, I charge straight away, with the two following me.

I stroke it down with many strikes and I felt stronger than I should. "it appears that the out-of-control machines have been stopped," Vivienne said, "well, not too shabby, Vivienne!" Laia praised, Vivienne thanked her and she continues, "so, are you okay with Ryan? He's holding your back, right?" I grunted, crossing my arms and slightly blush, "uhh… yeah… she's… kinda okay… I guess…" "You're an idiot," she replied, "I'm asking her, not you!" then Vivienne spoke, "no, I agree with him. I find myself thankful to fight alongside someone who's brave… and strong."

Laia snickers and said, "Well, I may not get it, but I guess if it works for you, whatever… anyway, let's go to HQ and get it over with from Headmaster Nav.

Guardians HQ, Headmaster's Quarters.

"Headmaster Nav? Headmaster Nav!" Laia called. I just look around idly, and she concluded, "huh, he's not here." Then I heard an old man's voice, which was mechanized, "I'm here, I'm here! Heh heh heh heh!" she sighed in anger and said, "Agh! When do I ever- Vivienne, watch your ass!" I gave a face palm and the old CAST said, "aww, I'm not gonna do anything. I'll be good…" I sighed again and said, "hey, why so down, old man?" he scratch the back of his head and said, "it's those lawyers. They're trying to slap me with all those harassment suits. So, I've gotta be on my best behavior… they're so cold and heartless… can't they let an old man has his fun?"

I grunted and said, "well, at least we could just kindly introduce you to our rookie…" Vivienne bowed kindly and said, "Headmaster Lucaim Nav, correct?" he just smiled while stroking his beard, "that's me! That's the first time I've heard of you… I think. Vivienne was it? Well, as for Ryan, good job on living through Laia's training… most people can't cut it…" I sighed again and replied, "the other instructors are too… out of my league…" "and Vivienne?" he said, "you're the new CAST model with all the latest GRM performance enhancements, aren't you?" "yeah…" I said, barely, "I suppose, well, since I noticed it… technologically, she is quite the upgrade…" "right there," he said, "that makes you different. Most CASTs don't have a lot of emotional experience, so everything's black and white. I was the same way too, when I was first made, but you're quite different. You show more organic-like views. Thinking outside the box." She shyly held her left arm and Laia said, "don't look too bummed out. It's not a bad thing. Just go with it…" Vivienne sighed quietly and said, "yes… alright…"

"back to the point," he said, "the source of those annoying machines and the terrorist targeting the colony. We're repairing all the damage made and repairing the security, at the same time, upping the same things. But we don't know if the terrorist is neither in any certain organization. There's a high probability, it's someone who's really having a grudge against the GUARDIANS. Or an extreme naturalist… we'll look into this right away and find out." She just said, "there is no records of the terrorist arriving at the colony. Most likely, she gained entry illegally." I sighed and looked out into the stars. "so far, its all I know, so far. It would be a violation for me to investigate further on my own. Soryy, but I have logged into the terrorist's appearance, voice print and retinal scan. I hope it's useful." I turned around and said, "so, I guess I have tones of time to do things… I'll be busy for a free mission now… and I got the drill old man. Mina will keep me updated… ja mata ne."

I head downstairs and met my 'real' old man, my dad. "hey there big guy!" he greeted nudging my head with his fist, "I've heard you've did well on an emergency. Lemme show you your room… I've got a big surprise for you." Of course, I followed him to my new room and I stopped by the door. "go on…" he said and I knocked on the door. It opened, obviously, then a small child-like robot smiled at me on the bed… "hajimemashite, ni… mo… o-okairinasai… (nice to meet you and.. w-welcome home) I'm your new Partner Machine. I'll handle your daily schedule, as well as your other activities." We continued in and I sat on a chair, a table across my dad, "do you need some tea?" she said. I nodded and she brought some Neudaiz tea and I said, "well, I guess I know it already." "not everything," he said, "she's your birthday present… Happy Birthday, kiddo!" I didn't know it was my birthday today. Even my own birthday gift… was a MySynth unit, GH-430. Her type is a waitress type, sticks close to its owner, according to the manual… slowly, it was getting dark, according to the time in Neudaiz, which where I was from.

Throughout the night, I slept soundly, until I had a deep dream… about something… my little Synth… just laid herself on my chest, slowly removing her corset and her shoulder pads, nearly everything of her top… even though we've just met… then what's worse, Vivienne came into my room, doing the same thing… slowly stripping… "aww shit…" I murmured. But by then, its already morning and I woke up.

"AAH!"

The Synth woke up so suddenly as I woke up, "aah! Master! Is something the matter!?" she said. I wiped my sweaty face and I replied, "nanimonai…" then I realized something, "hey, you need a name, do you?" she looked at me curiously and nodded. Then I came up with some suggestions. "How about Alice?" I asked, she shook her head, "then, how about Crystal?" she shook her head again and then, I got a last name… "How about Alisa…?" she just smiled so widely like a little girl and hugged me. I just grunted and she just digs (but not literally) her face into my cheek. She maybe too cute…

I took a shower and changed my clothes, while thinking out loud, "maybe I should just bring her along…." Then she looked at me with her determination, "are you thinking of bringing me along to a mission, Master?" I nodded and took some of my equipment, and then I saw something wrapped in photon paper. Then it read, "hey Ryan! Happy birthday! I found this sword in an abandoned old temple. Hope you'd use it well~

From- a certain someone."

I looked at both the present and my sword, so I decided to bring it along with the Synth.

At the Mission Counter, I chose a simple mission in the colony. But… while I was thinking about it, Vivienne came. "hello, Ryan," she greeted, "our last mission was something, wasn't it?" "tch… yeah…" I replied. She just smiled and continued, "I believe I've become quite adjusted to combat. Although it would be easier to win all the time." 'so much for motivation,' I thought, "but I will do my best to get to the point where, I won't get in the way…" I felt a tug by my thigh and Vivienne apologized, "I'm sorry... to have bothered you. Shitsureishimashita (_excuse me_)…" I sighed and apologized, "you know… maybe I'm the one who should say sorry…" she looked surprised when I said that and she said, "please, you don't have to apologize… I-I'm not mad…" I looked away and she asked, "you hardly say anything… is there a reason? Is something the matter?"

I sighed and said, "nanimonai…" as she left, I thought of asking her if she wanted to tag along… guess its too late…

After a few SEED run-ins, we stopped the same warhead before it spreads, although… Kris isn't used to the combats yet, but she's struggling… as we got back, I looked at her and asked, "You okay?" she nodded and we got a call from Mina when we got back. "this is Mina from Headquaters. A special mission has come in for you. Please report to the HQ for further details."

I went back to my room and told Kris to stay there, then I replaced most of my weapons with my new birthday gifts, and head to the HQ. of course, Mina was waiting. "hello Ryan!" she greeted, "a new special mission request has come in. Further details will be given in the conference room… but first," she then whispered, "maybe you should save Vivienne from Hyuga…" I looked at a human and Vivienne, and I face palm as I sighed. 'I guess he won't stop his habit on picking girls…' I thought, then Mina said, "its been going on for a while… its like you guess, but he's not bad…" then Vivienne looked at me surprised, "oh, hello Ryan. I was waiting for you. I guess we will be working together again." Hyuga looked at me and said, "You're… Ryan, is it?" I nodded and he said, "you're partners with her? To work with such a beauty, I'm quite jealous. I am Hyuga Ryght, of the Mobile Defense Force. By the way, Vivienne…" he completed ignore me and I sighed. I walked to the conference room ahead and I met my dad, along with the colony's Lou unit.

"oh! You have arrived," she said expressionlessly, "you are quite early… but I guess I can pass your briefing…" then the two came along and Vivienne apologized, "I'm so sorry we were late…" I nodded and introduced, "this is Lou, of the Investigations Unit, she's in charge of giving us information. Lou, you may…" Lou nodded and briefed, "thank you. We have reports of damage caused by alternative native creatures from farms on the planet, Parum. Though we should have completely purified the system of them, we cannot rule out possible SEED involvement." "Odd…" Hyuga said curiously, "that was the place I previously purify myself…" "is it in the AMF?" I asked, "yes," she said, "both parties may be responsible. Or the cause could be something completely unforeseen." "well, we won't know till we get there," he said. I nodded and head on out ahead and dad stopped me for a bit, "hey, son. You've gotta make sure you'll stop by the branch over there, okay?" I nodded and head downstairs to the shuttle. Too early I'd say…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ranch Wildlife**

Holtes City, Parum

As we arrived at Parum,(after, getting Hyuga's partner card), I bumped into Laia… this time with my dad.

"hm? Is that you, Ryan?" she asked. I nodded and dad asked, "so, you're here on a mission too huh? Well so are we." Vivienne smiled and Laia continued, "well, I can't be proud here… non-CASTs are just normal people here…"

"all of the three planets are run by the three other races respective to their planets," I explained, "but, it's becoming normal… for the other races to lead normal lives here too." "so why are non-CASTs are outsiders?" Viviene asked, "well, it's a supremacy thing," dad replied, "AMF thinks like that, but not in the GUARDIANS."

"so CASTs feel like a superior race?" she asked again, "I don't feel-" "you'll get used to it…" I replied, "sides, some just feel that way…" "then if that's true, it makes me feel sad… it seems restricted, for CASTs who have value for emotions, to be biased like that."

"some are more complex than others, my child…" dad said, "or maybe its just a reaction to not being, a living, organic being," Laia said. "still," Vivienne said, "I do not understand the logic."

She was saddened by it and I reminded her, "oy, just watch the world what it is… just don't blindly follow a person." "I will try not to," Vivienne responded.

"Ryan," dad called, "I don't want you to give any stupid ideas, got it? Sides, you're a senpai now… just look after her…" as they left, I head to the shops to resupply.

Not knowing my Synth was following me (but I noticed earlier), we head on to the Guardians branch, greeted by a CAST.

"oh, Ryan, is it? I've been expecting you," she said, in a near broken grammar of course… "I am Sheena, of the Holtes City GUARDIANS branch. I don't have good speaking skills, please excusing me… I will explain about your mission to be."

"no need…" I said, "I got the info. Area, Green-Green Farm. Reports of native-alternate creatures in the area, am I correct?" she nodded and concluded, "well, I think you is aware, but there was a previously large-scale SEED purification carried out here." "we're aware…" Vivienne said, "we also have someone involved with us."

"Hyga Ryght, right? I have heard," Sheena said. I sighed as Hyuga arrived and started caressing with Sheena. "let's go already…" I said sarcastically and dragged Hyuga with Vivienne to the ship.

By taking the local ship, we head to the Rafon Meadows. Area, Green-Green farm.

"Green-Green Farm. We've arrived," Hyuga said by the terminal. "It's so vibrant," Vivienne said in amusement, "my guess is that its your first time here, right?" I asked her, "its pretty basic for a planet like this to have it. But its actually artificial."

"it was made after the 500-year race war…so, its all manufactured," He said, "this is not a small feat. I tip my hat to the CASTs. But domestic Koltova are raised here. Not so long ago, they were infected by the SEED, so I was one of the people responsible for carrying out the purification."

"any way, by the time we slack, the area gets more damage," I replied. While waiting for the client, a small boy came. "Guardians," he said, "you're Guardians, right?" "Kalam? We've met before," Hyuga said.

"his guardian is Norphe… our client, right?" I questioned, "where is she?" "I… I can't seem to get contact with my mom…" the boy said. I traced the faint signal and had my highest guess, "end of the farm, right?"

"yeah. When the monsters came, she went out to block the road and protect our Koltova." "we need to hurry then," Vivienne concluded. I looked around and head to the first area while Kalam gets to safety. This kinda… reminds me of how much I kinda miss my own Mom…

* * *

Area 2

"it is seems that the native creatures here are infected by the SEED," he said, " it seems that purification really wasn't complete after all." "do you mean, by destroying the SEED-infected creatures?" she asked.

"yeah," I replied, "something like that. A little misleading, but it's the only way. In order to prevent further infection." Then she jumped a little and said, "please wait. I'm receiving a distress signal. It appears to be from Remlia Morphe."

"got a lock?" I asked, she nodded and said, "I'll take you there." I sighed and thought, 'maybe, having her around would be easier than I thought…'

At the end of that, we've met Norphe. "Norphe! Are you alright?" he asked, "oh! Guardians! You came…" the pink cast called. "its your kid," I said, "he's worried, y'know…" she smiled and said, "oh! He's safe then, Thank you!"

"why didn't you come?" Viviene asked. Then the CAST looked disappointed with herself and said, "the alternate creatures weren't just on the farms. They've also started to come into the residential areas. I have to do whatever it takes before its too late." "its some brave action you did…" I said, "must have been a mother's love then…"

"I suggest we move on to the next area then," Vivienne said, "but we need to transport Norphe back to Kalam." "don't worry, I'll do it," Hyuga said, "I'll take responsibility." "should we report this to AMF?" she asked, I shook my head as usual, "no, it'll be better if we send it back to HQ." "Yoshi (_Okay_)! Let's go, Ryan!"

We've made passed through all the nearby farm areas that were infected, then we came across the last one… thing is…

* * *

Raffon Meadows, Area 3

"this is the last of the farm areas. Once this area is purified, our mission is complete," Vivienne reminded, "but I find it hard to understand Norphe and Kalam's relationship. What do you think, Ryan?" I looked into the sky and replied, "Muzukashiku arimasen (_it's not complicated_)… just hard…" "I see…" she said, "I still don't have enough experience. Maybe once I do, I'll be able to understand the subtleties of emotions. So someday, I will be able to understand them, but now…"

Then she sighed, "I can only understand it at a very basic level." I exhaled calmly and she asked me, "I need to know, what connects two people's hearts? But in any case, I've come up with a word for their relationship," then I looked at her and she answered her own question… "they have a 'bond'. It implies many things, but I think it fits… but we're not done yet… let's go!"

Then I heard a roar… a familiar one…. "Vivienne! Stay back! It's a De Ragan!" I shouted, and then, she replied, "Ryan, aim for the head. It is the weak spot!" "Ryokai (_Roger_)!" I replied. I hit its head with no problem, with Vivienne providing melee support, we took it down for good!

As it roars its last breath, it fires a fire ball and falls to the ground. "That was unexpected… are you okay?" she asked, I grunted and replied, "just a scratch… let's go…"

* * *

Green-Green Farm, Farm House, Raffon Meadows

"Nicely done," Hyuga praised, "still, most important thing is, you made it back okay…" "I guess some escaped from the purification…." I replied. "well, the numbers were unexpected, but at least everyone's safe… Norphe and Kalam can live without worry." The CAST came and bowed, "Guardians, thank you very much…" I looked at the sky and I just left the place to those two to handle…

* * *

Guardians HQ

"we're back…" Hyuga greeted, "ah, Hyuga… I was waiting…" Headmaster Nav also greeted, "nice work on Parum." "sir, we've detected infected SEED forms on the Green-Green Farm," I reported, "the infection has also spread to AMF purification territory."

"hmm… there weren't any large-scale attacks since it was completed," dad said coming in from the back, "this might be the tip of the mountain…"

"on this mission," Vivienne reported (too), "we've only carried it out on the assigned site. But we cannot ignore the possibility that other altered creatures exist, we hope that you'll inform the Alliance Military."

"it won't be that easy, Vivienne," dad replied, "they can do heavy bombing, so I don't believe negotiating will be a good idea…"

"but it is clear, dad… that the SEED are involved…"

"Lou, connect us to Captain Fulyen Curtz of the Alliance Military," the Headmaster ordered.

Lou activated the hologram and the 'man' himself appears, "Capt. Fulyen Curts, Commander of the 177th Unit of the Alliance Military."

"Brian Chrome and Lucaim Nav of the Guardians here. We've helped with the purification some time ago,"

"what business do you have with the AMF?"

"you were in charge of the purification on Raffon Meadow, correct? Recently, my son's group has encountered SEED-infected creatures on the region,"

"that is unlikely. That was burned down till there were no life detected, SEED-form or not,

" "they're there alright, attacking citizens too…"

"hmm… alright, we didn't miss anything. However, I'll acknowledge that unknown element is affecting native creatures. We will conduct an investigation to the cause."

"got it, only a few of us know of this. We'll classify this matter so no one knows of this." "understood. We will not worry the civilians. I trust that is all?"

"Hai (_yes_)."

After that, I felt something was off, and asked, "so what's up with them?"

"hm? Why, you'd might ask," Nav asked, "well, I don't know, but I believe Vivienne is immune to that. Also, it's a good thing, that she has animosity to CASTs. Am I right?"

"it is exactly as you've said," she replied, "prejudice isn't fair nor just." "Curtz was fair, Vivienne," dad replied, "probably, he'll look into the matter. I'd never think he'll be that arrogant."

"that's right," Hyuga stood, "a fine man. At first, he was haughty, and looked down on me like certain CASTs do. But a few months ago, he showed how devoted he was to protect the Gurhal System." "see, Viv. If Curtz acknowledge this mistake, it reflects the entire AMF," dad taught, "everyone has their positions. But his response cannot be helped."

She then looked down, and sadly replied, "I… I understand. I was… the prejudiced one… but there is still bothers me. I could understand, but something still remains in my head." "those are emotions," Lou replied, "they will play tricks on you. Slow you down, bias your predictions and obstruct your sense of fairness." Of course, Vivienne gasped, then I lay my hand on her shoulder, "know what? You're kinda… human-like… unlike other CASTs…"

"am I?" she asked me, "but there are other CASTs, like Headmaster Nav and Lou as well!" "you'll get used to it, my dear…" dad reminded, "Lou, get the confidentiality agreement, if you would." Lou nodded and we signed it. "its to make sure we keep this a secret, if you ask," I told her, "I wouldn't recommend talking about this to the others." "the people believed the SEED was gone for good," dad replied, "if it goes out, we need to control it. all of you, including Ryan… all of you, you're transferring to the Investigations Unit. Sides, the two of you are the most deeply involved… it'll be hard, but you'll be elites for an anti-SEED force." "remember," Headmaster reminded, "this must be classified. You alone will protect the future of Gurhal. We'll contact you when another comes up. On the meantime, you may continue to perform your duties as usual. So… that's it for today. Dismiss…"

At the hall, dad patted my back and said, "hey kiddo! Just to tell ya, since you're going to the Investigations unit, I'd like you to meet senpai no imoto (_your senior's sister_) on your next mission. Hope you'd work well with her…" I sighed as he left and I returned to my room. "okairinasai, Master. You did well on your mission, I heard you have encountered the SEED," Kris said, "Kris, keep this confidential," I replied, "of course Master. Although officially gone, they were gone during the unification point. Even with the latest scene, we cannot fully understand it. In short, I believe it isn't a rightful way to seal them properly. We must not overlook or under estimate this. From now on, they will be called as SEED remnants. I have also collected more information on your visor phone from Lou, even for your own personal information. I hope this will be useful, Master…"

I thought about getting some shut eye before even going out, so I just went on ahead to take a quick shower, change of clothes and sleep the night off, hoping that… probably… hmph… never mind that…

The next week….

After almost doing nothing but VR training, I decided to head to the shop area to find some fitting clothes for my trip to Moatoob, if I'm going there… I met Laia outside after that… "Vivienne! Is that you? And Ryan…?"

"oh! Hello Laia…" Vivienne greeted, "how's everything going? Is he pushing you too hard?" "no… no he isn't. But I kinda gotten used to the combat system already," i sighed when she said that and Laia replied, "well, that will cause mistakes. You're still like a chick with an eggshell on its back!"

"CASTs don't come from shells…" "See what I mean?" I kept on sighing about those two… and I sneaked off to the central hall, hoping I could get on a ship to Parum with Kris.

After so much time wasted on a free mission, I decided to go back, only to be informed again for a briefing… this time… some chick from the higher ups is joining…


	4. Chapter 3

****Yo! this is the author of this story, the brother. yeah, heard the reviews, sorry for any mistakes again. so, just enjoy, alright? and remember, i don't own this and everything is rightfully belongs to its original owners! and again, sorry for any mistakes that might come in the future!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rouge Recon**

At the H.Q. base, Mina briefed me on my first assignment on being in the Intelligence Section. Of course, with the others waiting in the conference room, I have to go there, like always…

* * *

Conference Room, HQ

"Ryan! You're late," Vivienne said in a short panic, thinking someone might intrude…

"Alright then," Lou concluded, "I shall begin the briefing since everyone is here…"

I grunted with a nod and Lou took over. "As you can see, the Moatoob Trade Alliance has agreed to cooperate in looking into the remnant SEED, but the investigation has been stalled."

"Do you suspect the Beasts have no intention of following through on their promise?"

"they're not like that, Vivienne," I said, waving my index finger, "rouges were keeping 'em busy…"

"is that true?" she asked again. I nodded and Lou said, "please access the Moatoob Aviation Bureau." As they continue discussing, I concluded, "if the rouges re behind this, then we should look into the family records…"

"what do you mean?" Vivienne asked, and I answered,"rouge is just their posh name. But they're really a family, by bond, no matter how stupid they are. So if we blame on 'em all, we're just asking for more trouble, so we'll look into the family first."

"alright then," Lou agreed, "Ryan, Vivienne, please go to Moatoob. Your contact will wait for you there too."

"understood," I saluted, "we'll report to the branch HQ there. Let's go Vivienne."

As we head into the PTT, I cleared up for what I need to use for the mission and head to the ship.

* * *

Moatoob

"So this is Moatoob? It looks more different than what the information said," Vivienne said in amazement, then I looked into the open sky to nature, "its both good and bad… but the locals here are friendly. I do not recommend commenting them…"

"so… shall we? To the branch, that is…" she said to me nicely, but childishly. I blushed lightly and cleared my throat, "ahem! Fine… ikuze…"

In the branch, I met a familiar face. "Welcome. This here's the Guardians Moatoob branch. I'm Mana. I run the reception 'round here. Nice to meet ya. Hey! You look familiar!"

"it's been a while too, Mana… how's da stuff here? Been doing well?" I said, then Vivienne went aloof in shock, again, "Wh… why are you two speaking in such a casual, uncivilized manner?"

"What? Got a problem or somethin'?" Mana said, then whispered to me, "who the heck is she? Your girl?" I blushed and said, "sou na! (_no way!_) she's not my girlfriend, Mana!" then turn to Vivienne and reminded her, "remember? No commenting?" she shook her head and scolded, "this is just unmannered, Ryan! I wonder if you're supposed to say that."

"look, Mana, we're here for business, Investigative matter," I looked away and returned my focus, "look, this is how we are supposed to do. Moatoob is a place for rouges and other people alike, so its fine to get away from posh things for awhile…"

I sighed as she complained at me and looked at my left, then another familiar face appeared, "oh! You guys must be from the Intelligence Section, too, aren't you? Nice to meet you and welcome."

"yeah… thanks for the intro's, Leo-sensei…" I sighed. He patted my head and said, "how've you been doing, Ryan? Is your dad okay? I hope your mother is still in peace…" I nodded and said, "all are even. Live and well for dad, peaceful melody for mother…" I turned to Vivienne and she kept staring at Leo-sensei.

All felt silenced, and then a girl's voice came. "oh… hello there…" I looked over Leo-sensei's side and a girl with waist-height brown hair with deep blue eyes.

"you must be Ryan. It's been a while…" she said smiling. I grunted with my arms crossed, talking back to business, "so, whadda we got?"

"we should get to know each other first, Ryan… this is Lumia Waber, Eathan Waber's little sister, I believe you two met…" I grunted, looking away, "hmph… dunno her at all…" then I looked at Vivienne, and said, "this is my partner, Vivienne. Vivienne, this is my other sensei, Leo. She's not used to having Beasts around yet…"

"alright then, let's go. We have a distress signal earlier and we should go, and before you forget, Ryan," Leo stopped me and gave me his card, "thanks…" then the girl also gave hers to me, then I swapped.

"but, we're supposed to investigate rouges," Vivienne said in doubt, I looked at Leo-sensei and said, "lives are more important than duty… life means everything to me… and others too… that's what a Guardian is."

"alright… you are correct," she said in high spirits, "so, will you help us with the investigation afterwards, then?" he nodded and we went to work.

* * *

Shankar Desert

"the distress signal must be somewhere around here," Leo said as we landed. I looked at the desert and it didn't changed a bit… "I believe there is altered native creatures here. We must hurry," Vivienne said. "yeah… we've gotta get this done… and fast," I replied. We got off the ship and Leo-sensei waved, "come on… let's go…"

"right!"

"yeah… whatever…"

The desert was the same as ever. Plain and boring, with the exception of the annoying creatures… Lumia isn't used to the creatures here, but she can manage, but Vivienne however… is having some trouble, with the sand… "Ryan, the sand is slowing my movements!" she complained. I sighed and kept on slashing the creatures down. "C'mon! The three of us are getting the hang of it, why not you?" I said, she made her cheeks expand a little and I helped her up, sighing…

* * *

At the crash site…

"This is the crash site," Vivienne said, calmly. I put on some goggles my dad gave and looked around, "yep! This is it…" I covered my left eye with the goggle, "Search…" I said and a single ripple pulsed away from me and Photon particles started to become visually appear and in shape.

"none…" I said, then Lumia said, "its possible someone tipped it off, Ryan. If it is, someone is still alive…"

"or something else must've tripped it instead…" I said in doubt. Then, my views pulsed again, this time, I pushed it to scan every single trace of traces, which are not native creatures. "odd… tracks… and no bodies matching the list…" I said, "could it be..?" I ran towards Leo-sensei and Vivienne and we nodded.

* * *

Abandoned Mine

We traced the tracks Vivienne and I found and it ended in a cave's mouth. "What is this place…?" she said in awe. I caught whiff of something and pulled the girls with me. Leo-sensei hid at the rock across and I kept the girls quiet. The thieves conversed and I waited patiently for them to leave without heading to our direction, until I heard something about some 'Data Card'. "Hey! You there!" Leo-sensei called.

I gave a facepalm and we jumped out form our hiding spots. 'So much for eavesdropping…' I thought. I looked around at my standing spot around the place and Lumia whispered, "what are they up to? I mean… Vivienne could be right…"

"so what?" I hissed, "they ain't lying… they were ordered to scavenge, that's what I believe…" then, Vivienne triggered a firefight, because of justice purposes…

I took out my sword and the four of us dashed towards the three henchmen. Talk about too easy though, they were weaker than a Polty combined. "man… you guys gave up a lot of trouble…" I said to them, then knelt down, "so… how's the family doing? Tylor's doing well?" then my answers were heard.

"I heard that…"

"Tylor…" Leo-sensei hissed. I stepped out of the conversation and leaned against the wall of the cave's entrance.

"Is something bothering you?" Lumia asked, "no…" I said and looked at my wrist watch. "then, I'm feeling uncomfortable…" she said. I looked at her and asked, "what is it?"

"oh! N-nothing…" she said, lightly blushing and giggling nervously. "Ryan! We're leaving now… are you going to stay here?" Vivienne said, waving. "Coming! Damn…" I said and cursed, "let's go…" I grabbed her hand and we ran to them.

We venture deeper into the mine and found some local altered native creatures and they're kinda weak… but the more closer we get, the more hotter the place seems to go… as warm as Moatoob's summer days… "something's off the hook," I said,

"are you sure?" Lumia asked me. I looked at the others and they were at a distance from us, "probably… watch your back…" we continued walking until we met a familiar face…

"Well… would you look at that… you're out to welcome me…"

"You again…" I gritted my teeth, "you're the one who attacked the shuttles?" Vivienne accused,

"you have no proof. Maybe you should get some before you throw it out…" the terrorist said, "but you might be right on the money…"

"you're the one? Huh… then what are you doing on my territory then?" Tylor said,

"oh… hot-headed are we? Then dance with this…" she snapped her fingers a large roar was heard.

A giant dragon came at us and Leo-sensei said, "what the hell is that thing!?"

"I don't know… it could be altered," Vivienne said. "knew it… watch your distance people!" I barked. The creature was like no other, it was my first time fighting something that huge! Five of us, against a creature double the size of a De Regan? What kind of joke is this!? Anyway, the creature was tough as nails and everyone had a hard time fighting…

"Ikouyo…" I whispered to my sword and I raised it. The lining glowed white and I shouted, "HERE I COME! MESSATSU ZANKET-SUKEN!" I slashed the creature's head and it falls to its side, returning the sword into its sheath cloth cover…

"is everyone alright?" Leo-sensei said, recovering his breath, "yeah… but that woman got away…" Tylor said. "I suspect…" Lumia said, panting, "she could be our suspect. I think…"

I sighed as I looked at the place, and I said to Vivienne, "Leo's right… world works around money, which what people need sometimes…" I nodded and went ahead with Lumia.

* * *

GUARDIANS COLONY, H.Q.

Back home I sent in my report and didn't bother to show up in the briefing. I sat in my room, sleeping my head off. As the new day rises, I walked around the colony, taking my head off from the operation yesterday… but what is that woman up to? Why now? as I walked in the mall, I bumped into a more familiar face…

"Lumia?"

"Ryan?"

We sat by the bench and I handed her an ice-cream cone. We licked our ice-cream and she smiled at me, I blushed and tried to look away, "what's wrong?" she asked me, "i-it's nothing," I replied hesitantly. We continued conversing, "so.. you're a recruit huh?"

"yes… I wanted to be like my big bro, so… there's a good chance I'll meet him…" she replied, I sighed and stretched a little. She suddenly pulled my arm and said, "C'mon! let's go around for a bit, okay?" I nodded slightly and we walked around the mall.

As we walked, she looked like a kid in a candy store, I looked at the clothes stores as she slowly went further ahead, I sighed and walked fast to catch up. She went into a girl's boutique and I leaned outside, waiting for her to finish her shopping. But she dragged me in instead…

"how long will this take?" I asked her, looking at my wristwatch, "just a few minutes! Please?" she replied with a cute face. I sighed and reply, "fine, but make it quick, I need to go on a mission in half-an-hour…" she disappeared for a bit and then, came out of the dressing room with a cute dark grey sailor top with a miniskirt which matched. I blushed lightly, trying to hide it and she looked at me,

"are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and looked away.

"D-Do you like it?" she asked me, I answered;

"y-yeah… m-makes ya look cute…"

She gasped a little and nodded. "I'll take this one then, I'll consider it as a gift from you," she said with a light blush. After the shopping trip, I walked back to my room and took a nap, more like a long sleep…

* * *

The Next Day…

After a round of 'purification' missions, I returned to base with Mina telling me of a new mission, I have to go with the girls again on this one too, which made me sigh heavily…

"are you alright, Master?" Alisa asked, "I'm fine Alisa… just a little tired…" I replied and we headed to the Conference Room.


	5. Chapter 4

yo, the brother here again! sorry for the lates, but i'm doing it weekly, so deal with it! disclaimer's at prologue. and don't mind any slurred grammar, it's part of the cutscene...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inside COG**

As I walked to the hallway, I met a Professor. "Oh, you're Ryan. Aren't you?" he asked me, "you discovered the remnant SEED." I nodded and he continued, "yes, yes, I heard about you. I'm Kanal Tomrain. I research A-Photons. At the GUARDIANS president's request, I'll be working on the remnant SEED investigation full time. There is so much to do! First, we must analyze the A-Photon crystal samples retrieved from remnant SEED. Then…" we walked along as we talked, then Mina called to me, "Oh? Ryan, you're here. Headmaster Nav, Admiral Brian and Lou are waiting in the Conference Room."

"A mission?" the Prof said, "I didn't mean to keep you… next time you have some time, let's talk some more. Good luck out there." I nodded and continued to the Conference room.

* * *

Conference Room

"What took you, Ryan?" Vivienne asked me, then Lou nodded, "everyone has arrived. I'll start the briefing. Today's mission," the table brought up a holographic model of my home planet, Neudaiz, "is an espionage mission on Neudaiz."

"Dr. Tomrain has begun his remnant SEED investigation on the planets, but the Communion has been slow to cooperate," Nav said. "Should we investigate the cause of the delay, then?" Vivienne asked, "hold your horses, Vivienne, there's more," dad said, "the Communion of Gurhal has always been insular. But we need their cooperation this time. We need to tail them…"

"Blackmail? Dad…" I told him, "isn't this too extreme?"

"we'll put it in another way, like… uh… move the negotiations along, it is a way to focus on the other side's weaknesses." I nodded and said, "the job of the Intelligence Section, like a secret task force or reconnaissance, right?" dad nodded and I sighed;

"can't be helped then…"

"not everything is sweet and pretty in the real world, my dear," Nav said to Vivienne, "your work will not be in vain. There are some parts of a job where the public sees, and where some that cannot be seen…"

"the dark side of the GUARDIANS work. But it is still vital, is it not?" she asked me, I nodded, implying, "the Intelligence Squad's motto, 'work in the dark, serve the light, and keep everything in a hush,'" she nodded and said, "I am satisfied,"

"anyway, it's up to you guys, got it?" Nav briefed, I nodded again and looked over, "so, our informant has the info, right? Trust is important in the trafficking of informative flow, Vivienne," "I-I understand, Ryan," she nodded slowly.

"so, as always, Lou?"

Lou nodded and repeated, "please go to the branch on Neudaiz, your intermediary is waiting there."

"This mission might be harsh, but we have faith in you two," dad reminded and we left the Conference Room. As I was about to leave, dad told me, "your next mission will in Neudaiz, so ask Ryan if you need guidance, Vivienne." I nodded and headed for Neudaiz, my home planet… where Mum met Dad…

* * *

Neudaiz

"So this is Neudaiz?" Vivienne asked in surprise, "it's a very scenic place. It has a very exotic feel about it, doesn't it?" I looked into the sky and said to her, "this planet is home, Vivienne, where my Mum and I once lived… when Dad went to training." I walked to the GUARDIANS branch and waited for our informant.

As we walked inside, we were dully greeted by the receptionist, the truth is, I was nearly scared of it every time I went here as a kid, "welcome to the GUARDIANS Neudaiz Branch, protecting the future of Gurhal," she greeted, "it's nice to meet you. I am Reina. You're Ryan and Vivienne, I presume?" I nodded with a gulp and she continued, "I received word from Headquaters about your visit. Please wait a moment." The called out via comms by her ear and call, "Ms. Shidow, your guests from Headquaters." For that, I remember who it was…

A bright Newman with glasses walked to us and smiled, "Aren't you Ryan? And that must be Vivienne, right?" I nodded and said, "it's been a while, Maya…" she hugged me and patted my head, "wow… pretty tall aren't ya?" then Vivienne cleared her throat, "you must be our informant?" Maya let go of me and corrected her glasses, "yes. I'm Maya, Maya Shidow, also, Ryan's childhood babysitter~" I blushed by that in embarrassment, "please, Maya… stop saying that…"

"aww~ but you were sooo cute!" she squealed and I sighed in disappointment.

"I've searched you name in the register," Vivienne asked her, "you're with the Equipment Development Division," I rubbed the back of my neck, saying, "you sure took your time, anyway, we should go to the rendezvous point with the informant?" Vivienne looked at me and said with arms crossed, "I don't think there's much value in information from someone whose identity we do not know." I sighed and said to her, "don't be overly suspicious, Vivienne, informants are supposed to 'not' reveal themselves…"

"But… if we have doubts, it's just like having doubts in the Headmaster himself… but like you say Ryan," she took a breath and calmed down, "if we don't trust them completely, then this will never work." I looked outside and turned to them, "so, what are we gonna do? Let's go."

At the shuttle center, we ran into armed servants, "the Communion?" I hissed, "and Light Master Rutsu… what the heck are they doing here?!"

"why are we in a hurry, Ryan?" she asked and Maya grabbed her hand, "well, because… if we hang around here, we'll be hit on. Last time, there was this really persistent guy… in any case, let's hurry!" we hurried our pace to the shuttle and managed to escape the man's sight.

* * *

Mizuraki Z.D.; Rendezvous Point

I looked at the handheld GPS and nodded, "this is it, the informant should be here…"

"you're late again, Maya!" a masked person called out from the trees. The person landed and walked to us, "why do you always have to be so flakey? That's why-"

"Guardians… I'm Ryan and this is Vivienne," I introduce ourselves, the masked person nodded, "oh… oh well. Thank you for your help. I'm Karen." I looked closely and remembered that voice, "yeah…" but Vivienne gave a very suspicious look, "why are you wearing a mask? How are we to trust information from someone so suspicious-looking?" I sighed, "here we go again with the unnecessary questions…"

"Don't worry about it," Maya said calmly, "don't worry, its not important," Karen said, then Vivienne asked, "so who's that person behind you?" I tilted my head and had memory flashed before my eyes, its not wrong, its true… its Eathan-senpai…

"My name is Ethan. I'm with the Mobile Defense Force. And I didn't forget ya, Ryan…"

"Yeah… it really is," I said, "anyway, we should go."

"but first," Vivienne said, "why is he here?"

"uh… well," Maya said nervously, "he's here for me," Karen replied, "I'm not satisfied with that response," Vivienne said angrily. "look, we're Guardians, let's just go already…" I sighed again.

"let me go first," Maya said, ending the discussion from the others, "I'll deal with the security systems."

"Maya, don't be reckless! It's too dangerous for you to go alone," Ethan suggested. "don't be stupid, Rutsu is after us," she replied and I nodded, "yeah… that bastard and his minions…"

"alright, fine," Karen sighed, "we'll rendezvous later. Let's go…" we nodded and went forward for the location.

* * *

As we venture closer to the area, Ethan sensed something…

"huh?"

"what's the matter?" Karen asked him, "we've got company…" he nodded, then she crossed her arms, "that's no good. I just don't feel right about beating up servants."

"are we followed, perhaps?" Vivienne asked, "dunno, we can't do anything about it…" I shrugged, swinging my sword to my shoulder, "unless..."

"leave it to me. I'll get rid of them," Ethan said. "alright, just don't get in over your head," Karen nodded. "too risky," I said to her, "don't worry," he nodded, "maybe our paths will cross again someday. And Ryan…"

I looked at Ethan and he said, "take care of my lil' sister… she's important to me…" I nodded and I asked him, "are you sure you can handle this, Senpai?" "hey," he smiled at me, "I've been at this longer than you. I should be the one worried about you." I looked away to the sky, he sighed, "I'm worried about you, Vivienne…" "we'll be alright," Vivienne nodded proudly, "Ryan will watch our backs."

I sighed and said, "he means that if that Hyuga tried to date any of you two, I swear, that guy…"

"so the both of you knew Hyuga then?" she asked us. Ethan shrugged, "yeah, he's a good guy, except when it comes to women. Still, I've gotta go… good luck, Ryan…" as he left, I looked at the horizon,

"let's go… Maya's waiting…"

"yes, let's go," she nodded.

A roar was heard and I turned to the sky to the sun.

"that… sound?" Vivienne said, "damn… a big one, we should take him down quick," Karen commanded. I sighed and put up my sword, "what a pain…" and Lumia nodded in agreement, readying her staff.

The target, of course, was very annoying, I was forced to use a powerful rifle I rarely used and a pair of pistols that I used occasionally, anyway, as we attacked the beast, I aimed for the wings, like Karen told me, it kept throwing obstacles and kept evading our range of fire, not that I use my rifle in anyway, but as it weakened, I sensed a Photon Shot from the shadows and it hit the creature. As it swings its arms wildly, it fell to the ground and I panted to keep up my breath.

Later…

Maya came up and Karen apologized, "sorry to keep you waiting, Maya, I guess it was my turn already, before I knew it…"

"that's okay," Maya replied, "I don't have a problem with it. More importantly," she pointed at the cliff, "this is what we came to see." I looked at the cliff and looked at the horizon. "up ahead in this direction," Vivienne scanned, "there are numerous life signs. Visual confirmation… Numerous altered native creatures are being bred. Is this a weapons research facility?" I held her shoulder with a visor camera in my hand, recording the area, "the LSS-related facilities are in the swamplands. I'm recording this for information… Vivienne, send this via live to HQ."

"alright," she nodded, "but why would the Communion do something like this?" Maya crossed her arms in worry, "it isn't the Communion." Karen nodded, "exactly. That area has been loaned to GRM." From what I looked at the area, I was worried about something…

'Mom fought hard to stop the Illuminis from using the SEED, but this? Who would do this?'

"this is a huge crime. We need to take the evidence and lay it on the real culprits…" I turned around and see someone, I raised my sword, "who's there?"

"Don't move!"

An armed servant of the Communion, which means…

"Damn, we're surrounded…" Karen grunted, "should we fight our way out?" Vivienne asked, "no," I replied, "they aren't here to kill us, well, not all of us…" then a familiar man came forward behind the servants, "precisely. At least not you. But I can't guarantee the same for the Guardians."

"Rutsu…" I gritted my teeth. "what are you doing here? Having free time or something?" Karen said in disgust, "I would appreciate it if you didn't take that tone with me. In any case," Rutsu said calmly, "please leave this place at once." "fine then," Karen nodded, "we've finished what we came to do, anyway. By the way, what happened to Ethan?"

"the young man?" he looked at all of us, "he gave us quite a bit of trouble and then vanished somewhere. But it made tracking you down take that much longer," I sheathed my weapons, Rutsu holded us, "other than the Maiden, we will be taking you into custody." I looked at Karen and nodded, I knew her secret… I knew what was happening here before the others even knew…

As Karen removed her mask, Vivienne said, "the Maiden was the whistle blower? The corruption within the Communion must be even worse than we had heard."

"Corruption?" Rutsu asked, "whatever could you mean?"

"don't play dumb, Rutsu," I shouted, "you think the Communion could even cover up the Remnant of the SEED? How low…"

"GRM is using that land," he corrected, "we don't concern ourselves with what our tenants do on the land they're renting."

"well then? Why haven't I heard about this supposed large GRM donation made to the Communion?" Karen asked, "Don't be foolish," he grinned, "we merely determined that you do not need to know. Leave the Communion's management to me. And besides, it wasn't a donation. It was a contribution made as a sign of their faith in our doctrine."

"you really are a sneaky bastard," I grumbled, Maya then voiced out a list of things, "then there's nothing to hide, right? But there was nothing of the sort listed in your income records."

"in addition," Vivienne added, "there is no rental contract. That is quite illegal."

"you would put mere laws above the guidance of the great Holy Light?" Rutsu chuckled evilly, "our actions are righteous. Peace in Gurhal is directly related to protection of the Communion and its followers. That is what I strive for."

"shut up! Your actions will make more of a criminal record…" I shouted, "there's nothing you can do to prevent this from getting out now," Karen said. "locking us up will serve no purpose. This exchange is already being recorded at GUARDIANS Headquaters," Vivienne said.

"then if I may ask, what exactly do you want form us?" he asked.

"nice," Maya nodded, "let's cut to the chase. It's simple. Your assistance in the remnant SEED investigation."

"inform the GUARDIANS and the Alliance Military about this facility," Karen spoke, "we'll make sure they won't make it public.

" "I don't know what you have been talking about… but I will take under advisement." Rutsu nodded, "I trust this is acceptable? Then please return with us."

"I'd like to show them out. Is that alright?" she asked, "as you wish," he grumbled and Karen walked us back to the shuttle.

"well, let's return to the city. I'd like to go at least this far."

Back at the city I sipped some tea and Vivienne voiced to me, "that Rutsu person really is the archetypal Newman. He seems so arrogant and close-minded."

"there are many like that, Vivienne," I replied, "but its sad, right? If they lump all of us together like that…" Maya sighed, "after all, I'm a half-bred, my mother, is a Newman…"

"I'm Newman," Karen said sadly, "just like Rutsu…"

"you're not the same as Rutsu," Vivienne said, "like other Newmans… certain race have certain traits…" I replied, "but if he was in a different position," Maya said, "you would think of him differently, would you?"

"I… I would?" Vivienne wondered.

"In order to manage the Communion," Karen said, "he has to put it before everything else. Even if he comes off arrogant. He is above all suspicion in that regard."

"she could be right" Vivienne said, "since Karen and I are both Newmans," Maya advised, "and Ryan is half-Newman, I don't want you to start hating Newmans, okay?" I nodded and she smiled at me, "thanks… but I'd feel better about it if you'd do that without staring at my chest…" I looked away and lightly blushed. I sipped my tea and looked outside, I wondered about my own emotional ties with my friends… Karen knew what I was thinking but as she taught Vivienne about the Heart and I sighed…

"I'm going back to the Communion now. I shouldn't make too much trouble for Rutsu," Karen waved goodbye and I nodded.

* * *

Guardians HQ; Meeting Room.

"Excellent work," Lou greeted, "thanks to you, negotiations seem to be going well."

"the involvement is still classified from public eyes, yes?" I asked, "yes, that's how it works for the GUARDIANS Intelligence Section," Lou nodded, "yeah… still, if the public knew, we would save lives, yet risk for more if it were to happen… both have risks…" I added. "it's all right, Ryan," Lumia smiled, "I know of the work you've done with Vivienne,"

"I know as well, of course," Lou added along. "so please cheer up. We got Neudaiz to cooperate, we should be proud of that," Vivienne cheered.

"I'll contact you if another mission comes in, Ryan. You can take a breather," Lumia smiled at me and I left the hall, I whispered to myself;

"even if we have the whole System on our backs, how long… will this last, I wonder?"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update... i've been pretty busy with school again lately for pre-university, so... yeah... wish me luck for getting to a university! peace! if you wanna know the disclaimer, **GO BACK TO THE PROLOGUE! ITS THERE!**

-Bro Writer

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Missing Delegate**

I scour around Parum until I met up with Ethan. "yo, Ryan!" he called. I walked to him and we sat by a bench. "so, I see you're taking good care of my sister, tell me, do you like her?" he asked, "wh-what are you talking about?" I questioned, "there's nothing between her and me!" "I see…" he nodded, "in any case, maybe I should go-"

"wait…"

As we talked, I brought it up, "I know its been months my Mom died and you've been busy on sorts, you should just see Lumia once in a while, you know? She's been looking for you and trying to get you from other people… worst still, she's in training…"

"maybe you're right, Ryan… you speak like your mom though…" he chuckled, "sh-shut up! I'm telling you, you should just really see her once in a while, okay? She might get upset if you stop seeing her… or even talk with her," we nodded and parted ways, still, I couldn't help but feel sorry for those two… trying to get each other to be a family again, like brother and sister….

Probably…

I returned to Neudaiz to handle some problems that the Communion 'couldn't' handle and explored a relic with Alisa and returned unscathed, but as I was called by Mina to return to HQ, I walked to the shuttle and took it back there soon. As I arrived, I went to the reception area, where Lou was waiting.

"Ryan, there you are," she called blankly, "I shall guide you to where the Admiral and Headmaster Nav is currently at, the President's office."

As I walked in the office, Nav nodded, "ah, good, good, there you are…" I walked to the front desk and the President greeted, "Hello Ryan, Vivienne. Welcome. I'm Obel Dallgun, 17th president of the GUARDIANS. The headmaster has been telling me about your work." "the headmaster?" Vivienne wondered.

The old robot laughed, "I trained Dallgun myself, and it's thanks to me that he can pass as a guardian now. Now he's doing a splendid job as president, but when he was young he liked to fool around. It was never boring."

"Hey!" the President cleared his throat, "all right, Headmaster, can we move on to the issue at hand?" the old robot laughed, "I'll continue the other discussion some other time then."

"we've called together the heads of state for the Anti-Remnant SEED Conference. But Moatoob's representative, Mr. Rigel, missed his scheduled arrival time and is nowhere to be found," the President briefed, "Authorities on Moatoob claimed he has already departed, but we don't know that for sure," Dad continued, "as Admiral, this could turn into a diplomatic incident. We want you to find out what happened to Mr. Rigel."

"Terrorists may be involved," Nav reminded, "so don't get careless. Head to Moatoob and conduct an investigation. A Guardian named Tonnio has been assigned to be your guide on Moatoob. Rendezvous with him there."

"Understood," Vivienne nodded, "I'll make sure we'll keep this quiet, Headmaster, Dad…" I said and left with her to Moatoob.

* * *

Moatoob; Guardians Branch

As we walked in the building, Mana greeted us again. "hey, you're back! Ya got another mission?" she asked, "yeah… as always," I replied, "seen Tonnio? He's supposed to be the onsite guide on this mission." She nodded and replied, "oh yeah, I heard all that. Lemme call him for ya." As always, she screamed over the floor and heard a kid's voice, "great, that sounded familiar…" I said in sarcasm.

As a small Beast walked, he looked at me, " aren't you-"

"Tonnio Lima… it's been a while…" I smirked. Vivienne pulled my arm and forced me to a corner. "That!" he yelled, "I hate that standoff-ish, 'refined' manner." I sighed and Tonnio kept pushing her.

"what's up with that hurt expression? You're not very CAST-like, are you?"

"knock it off, Lima!" I shoved, "you're not supposed to go that far!"

He sighed, "fine! I was outta line! Sorry! Don't look at me like that! Just lighten up a little bit. You gotta relax or this isn't gonna be easy."

"dude… you tried threatening my partner…" I shrugged and he apologized, "fine, fine, sorry there, Chrome!"

"quit your chatter, and go to the meeting room already," Mana sighed.

As Vivienne apologized, he nudged at me, "what a weird CAST…" I nodded and we headed to the Meeting Room.

* * *

At the Meeting room, it looked bigger than I expected…

"I've been expecting you," a voice echoed, I looked at the source and a person was there, another Lou… "welcome to the GUARDIANS Moatoob Branch. I've received information on your mission from the Lou unit at Headquaters. "this mission's gonna be a lot of trouble, isn't it?" Tonnio asked in doubt, "yes," Lou nodded, "it's an important mission. I will explain." The screen brighten up and she briefed, "the Moatoob representative for the Anti-Remnant SEED Conference, Mr. Rigel, has departed but is missing."

"so we should investigate his whereabouts?" I asked, "what we know," she answered, "is the Tylor Family was conveying him and acting as his bodyguard."

'I thought so,' I frowned, "the captain of the rouge ship, Landeel," Tonnio nodded. "why whould Mr. Rigel trust a criminal like Tylor to escort him!?" Vivienne voiced, "I guess he might have level clearances to the authority here, Vivienne," I replied, "rouges are the second people you can trust, but also distrust, on this planet, sides, asking 'them' for protection is common."

" isn't 'rouge' a general term for trouble makers?" she corrected, "why would troublemakers be given the honor of escorting the Moatoob representative?"

"most, but not all, are bad, Viv, trust me," I wagged my finger at her, "it might be out of your logic, but that's reality…"

"at any rate, the Landeel was carrying Mr. Rigel, and it is now missing," Lou briefed, "the last place it was spotted was in the Moatoob wilderness. This is where you will begin your search."

"okay," Tonnio wondered, "so that's why I've been called as a guide. Here, take my partner card," he passed me his partner card and we traded info.

"all right, when you're done getting ready, we'll go. Don't dawdle."

As we headed down, I went to the bar for a meal before we leave. We headed to the last known coordinates of the Landeel and landed at a nearby ice cave.

"it looks like this is the place where the Landeel disappeared," Tonnio explained, "I thought the whole planet was scorched desert…" Vivienne said in surprise, "I didn't know places like this existed."

"there's even tropical forests, Viv," I shrugged and he nodded, "all right, let's go!"

"you seem to be in high spirits," she asked, "well, you know. I get this way when we get mixed up with the Tylor family," he said proudly.

"lemme guess, you got some 'special invitation' to him or something?" I asked, "the lieutenant of the Landeel is… how do I put it?" he theorized, "sort of my sister, but she isn't."

"not your sister, but 'sort of' your sister?" she wondered, "I don't understand."

"yeah, another Beast," he nodded, "named Liina. We grew up in the same orphanage. I once ran with street gangs. That got kicked me out of the orphanage, obviously. I left the orphanage and Liina behind, and before I knew it I was a member of the GUARDIANS. Then one day, when I ran into her years later, she'd joined the Landeel crew!" he sighed, "man, of all things to become… why a rouge?" I grinned, "you've got a thing for her, aren'cha?"

"Aagh! Don't be gross," he disgusted, "I'm just really protective of her. And I don't want her getting involved with a rouge like Tylor!"

I sighed and suggested, "why don't we search for the Landeel instead? Isn't what we came here for?"

"yeah!" he agreed, "let's go!"

As we venture deep into the caverns, we bumped into a couple of familiars. "who's there?" Hiru looked around, "oh, Guardians. What're you doing here?"

"if it isn't the idiotic triple-heads. We're looking for the Landeel…" I replied, "hey, is Liina alright?" Tonnio asked, even though Vivienne reminded him of the mission, he nodded. Then No explained, "Tylor and Liina were captured along with the Landeel by some other rogues."

"is Mr. Rigel with them?" I asked the brothers, "yep," Dou nodded sadly, "Liina helped us escape…" I sighed and Tonnio voiced, "then what? Aren't you gonna go help them? What's wrong with you!?"

"We wanna help," Nou nodded, "but there's some huge thing just beyond here."

"it's r-real scary," Dou agreed, "its probably somethin' nastier than a local Dimmagolus… which this place isn't its real habitat at all…"

"yeah…" Hiru nodded, "wost thing is, there's nothing we can do to get past it. To make matters worse, the enemy rouges have guard machines." I sighed and Vivienne said to me, "Ryan… I suspect there's a 14.44% chance of survival… even if it is a Dimmagolus… and if it's something worse…"

"numbers and possibilities don't matter… doing something is better than doing nothing…" I replied, "sides, anyone can make the impossible, possible someday…"

"Ryan… but…" I held both her shoulders and advised her, "my decision isn't based on reason, Viv… it's how we can make it possible… a small chance like this, heh! Better than nothing… that's what dad used to tell me!" she smiled at me and nodded in confidence, "I understand. I'll stay with you to the end."

"Are you sure you're going?" Nou asked in small panic, "we're counting on you! Take care of our boss!"

"don't worry you wuss, we can handle it," I sighed.

We venture deeper into the maze-like caverns of the cold until we reached a canal. We hopped onto a floating platform and Tonnio hold his fist in (his) neck height and we stopped, I placed a finger on my lips and hushed to tell her to keep quiet, "what's that smell?" he asked, "there's a strange wind blowing. There's also air current in this cave… this smell isn't a Dimmagolus…" a roar was heard and I ticked, "damn! Here it comes people!"

We had to use the buttons on the side corners to get to it, since we are, on a moving platform. "Aim for the tail or the head, Ryan," Vivienne said, "if we're close enough, use your ranged weapons!" I nodded and the two handled the movement of the platform. It wasn't much, but we did what we could do. As far as I could tell, this thing has parasites on its side, and the head was detatched halfway through the battle. It spewed freezing beams and we tried to dodge it hard.

As we get closer to land, I looked into the scope of my rifle and prone flat to the ground, with it behind the platform. "that's it… a little closer…" and I placed my finger on the trigger, "say 'ah' and open wide, motherfucker…!" I pulled the trigger and it went straight through the body and it fell to the cold water below.

After the battle, we hopped on land and Tonnio laughed tired, "we took that bad boy down!"

"is everyone all right?" she asked, "I'm fine… it's the creature I'm worried about… it's a local, but not at the same time…" I replied. "if I'm right," she looked around, "it could be an ancient creature. The bone structure is identical to data we have on De Rol Le fossils,"

"either way," he said proudly, "it was no match for me!"

"you mean 'us' you idiot," I sighed with a facepalm. "Nani?!" he threatened with a shout, "you can take care of yourself in a fight, can't ya?"

"truth is, I can," I corrected, "I've also gained valuable experience, Ryan," she nodded. I gave myself another face palm and thought, 'is it just me, or am I the only one who's normal?'

"… but…"

I looked at her and she touched her heart, " I've learned that you cannot predict the future based on probabilities." I nodded then replied, "I knew that… didn't Karen said something like that to you too?"

"you know," he said to us, "sometimes you just have to be a little reckless. People have incredible, unpredictable abilities."

"agreed," I responded, "all man has that… its neither being too brave, stupid, or risk-taking…"

"even… CASTs?"

"it doesn't matter…" I said to her looking back at the cavern behind us, "the heart is what we all have left…"

'even if it is filled with darkness…' I added in my thoughts.

"if I had a heart," she said, "then even I could change the future… I look forward to that time," she held both my hands in hers and nodded. I blushed and looked away, "I-I guess so…"

"Dude! Are you blushing?" he asked wildly, "that's priceless! And you (Viv), you look happy. That's not a fake CASTs smile, but a real smile. You're a strange one Vivienne."

I looked at her again with her eyes glittering with happiness and she asked, "happy? Is this happiness? This really is happiness!" "strange isn't it?" I let go of her and folded out my collar, "even happiness can keep you going…"

Later…

"hm?" Tonnio caught glimpse of something and hushed us, we hid and laid low, quietly. We snuck around, going from cover to cover, "Look, you two. Back there, it's like a blinking light. This looked like a rouge hideout," he whispered, I took out my rifle and turn off its firing function, looking through the scope, "something's definitely coming or going alright…" I whispered, "this is our only chance," he said, "let's go!" we ran into the area, and it looked like there's no one guarding the entrance, but… the weird thing is… are they expecting us?

* * *

Inside the facility…

"What's going on?" Tonnio wondered, "what are those rouges doing in a place like this?"

"it looked like an R&D facility or something," I replied in wonder, "Viv, be sure to record all this," I told her, "we need to find the Landeel in this place…" then as they walked to a short distance, I said to myself, "how'd they keep a ship that big in here?" she turned around and asked, "what is it? You seemed disturbed, Ryan," I shook my hands, "I'm fine… I just had a gut feeling,"

"what is that?" she asked, "I'll talk about that later, Viv," I replied. "well, it looks like we've got another fight on our hands," he nodded.

We kept going round the place like snakes. Now I know how spies feel on long-term missions, especially a certain legend about a guy with an bandanna going around in a cardboard box, I'd kill for that kind of disguise… also, feeling sorry for them too.

"look, over there!" Vivienne pointed out as we closely get to a covered side railing, "they're taking Tylor and the others." I looked through the scope and watched closely. Tonnio caught another glimpse, this time, he called me, "Let's go, Ryan,"

"wait! We should plan an attack-" he went ahead before I could finish up with a plan, "first…"

"he seemed confident," Vivienne joked lightly, "I don't find it funny, let's go," I said dully.

We charged to their captors and took them down, at least I supported with firepower to stop gunners, 'damn pistorellos…' I thought. After that, Tonnio asked the hostages, most notably, the female Beast who's about his size, "Liina, are you alright?" he asked, the female called out his name and he sighed, "geez, what happened!? How were you captured by these weaklings?"

"Don't blame Tylor!" she replied rudely, "they were holding me and Mr. Rigel hostage, so he had to throw down his weapons and obey. You couldn't do something like that, could you, Tonnio?"

"Eeh?" he asked, dumbfounded. I crossed my arms and answered, "personally, I'd rather find the chance 'fore anyone could get hurt, but first, let's release everyone, shall we?'" he sighed again and replied, "yeah, I guess…"

We removed the shackles from the hostages and Tylor talked to me, "Guardians… imagine meeting in a place like this." As Tonnio was interrogating a Rouge, we all stood back and he lost control to his body, I see Photon particles clustering around hi and he started transforming into a SEED-based creature!

"Did he say, Helga?" Vivienne asked, "hey, you, Liina, right?" I asked, "get Mr. Rigel out of here! Your boys are waiting at the caves!" "got it," the Beast nodded and escorted the politician out with a pistol in her hand. I took out my sword and Tylor stood by my side, saying, "C'mon! what are you doing? Grab your weapons!"

"We know!" Tonnio shouted, "Don't get in our way! Let's go!"

We charged ahead to the enemy, to tell the truth, the guy is fast, but not fast enough. See, most people thought two-handed swords are heavy, but I've got used to the weight, so I swing it like a saber, but I carried it with two hands due to it's size. Anyway, I dashed to the back of the man and slashed faster and faster until I gave a back-flip kick on the back.

"He turned into a monster," he sighed, "what's going on?"

"I'm not a big fan of betrayal."

I looked across the arena and the same woman was there, "so you're Helga, eh?" I asked, laying my sword on my shoulder, "you know my name?" she asked, "I should have expected as much from the GUARDIANS, I suppose,"

"you orchestrated Rigel's capture too!?" he shouted, "I wanted to keep a low profile for a while you see, so I kept him around until the experiment was completed. It's a more convenient way for me if Gurhal enjoys its illusion of peace for just a while longer," she answered, "damn, you are a bitch after all," I cursed, "you were able to see how well that beast was turned into a SEED. The experiment was a huge success,"

"what!?"

"you said the SEED?! What do you mean he was turned into a SEED?" he asked, "you saw, didn't you?" she smirked evilly, "you fought him, after all."

"you're breaking one law after another, lady," I barked, "hmph, Beasts are nothing more than disfigured imitations of Humans, anyways," she insulted, "I reminded them that Beasts were originally mere tools of the Humans,"

"what are you talking about?" Vivienne asked, "you're quite the helpful tool yourself, aren't you?" Helga asked her, "CASTs are not tools! And neither are Beasts!" she corrected. Helga smirked again, "keep telling yourself that,"

"wait!" Tylor stopped me, I gripped my sword angrily, "but-"

"I'll finish her," I stood down and he went ahead. As she dodged him gracefully, she reminded us, "I shouldn't keep all of you longer, this place is rigged to be destroyed soon, better run, ain't it?" before she left, she said, "you! The one with the sword! Think carefully if you want to be a slave to them, or be their master!" she laughed evilly as she left and he said to us, "everyone! To the Landeel quick! We're getting out of here!"

We all nodded and we ran out of there, as we escaped, I thought about what Helga said to me, no… whatever she says, its all lies! She's like all the other people who hated the other races… believing Humans are superior… bullshit!

* * *

Landeel

"Tylor," the female Beast called, "the three idiot brothers are on board, too,"

"I see," Tylor nodded, "take us on a course to the colony."

"thanks for the ride, Tylor, I owe ya," I thanked, "no problem," he replied, "we owe you two. Sides, we need to get Mr. Rigel there, and every second counts." I chuckled, "meaning we're even then…"

Liina (female beast) returned to the bridge and said, "Mr. Rigel is safe. He's exhausted and sleeping. Can we leave him be?" Vivienne and I nodded and Tonnio said in worry, "Liina… if I didn't come to rescue you, you could have died. Stop this nonsense with the rouges," I sighed as they argued and I walked to the back of the bridge until I bumped into the eldest of the idiotic brothers again, this time, he has a more frightened look on his face than before, "Boss! We've got a huge problem! He ship is packed with explosives!" "What?"

Then the second brother came and helped us up, "there's something that looks like a lot, like a detonator, but I don't have a clue what we should do," then the dumbest of the three came, "it… it's emitting some kind of signal. I don't think it's remotely operated. But that's all I know!"

"I'll have a look," Vivienne suggested and scanned the ship, "it appears to be set to detonate when we're scanned by the colony. "that's creative," I sighed, "is it by Helga? I got the feeling that she wants to blow us up with the colony,"

"that would make us accomplices to the terrorists," Liina grunted. "It's all right. I removed the detonator," Vivienne said calmly, "great, let's clear Moatoob," he said in relief, "everyone prepare for vector track passage."

"I'll go take a look at the detonator, see if I could get evidence," I said.

At the Colony, we walked up to the President's room and he greeted us, "there you are! I see you were able to locate Mr. RIgel and transport him to the colony safely."

"it took longer than planned, but made it to the conference safely, thanks to you," Nav congratulated "still," dad said in worry, "the terrorist attacks are on the rise. I suggest the need to warn the public, also about that darn Helga woman…"

"I've seen that Helga before, Admiral, Ryan," the President said, "the one Vivienne recorded and the one I saw, look like they're one and the same. But I saw her 20 years ago. How could she not have changed in all this time?" I gave a thought and Dad asked, "something on your mind?" I nodded and kept quiet until Vivienne leaves, but we continued anyway, "she's believed to be dead, but she's apparently alive in some form," Nav nodded, "and completely unchanged, even anti-aging treatments have their limits. It's completely impossible to maintain youth to that extent,"

"now that you mention, Dallgun," Dad talked with the President, "I was with you on that mission back then, we made contact with an organization called the Illuminus during a mission."

"Illuminus?" Vivienne asked, "the organization that killed my mother, THAT organization, Illuminus. They're a non-racial group that vowed to enslave or destroy all non-Humans." Both Dad and I tried to keep our faces straight but I couldn't bare that one of those goddamned villains still lives, remade or not… "still," Dad said, continuing after Nav, "if those reports about Helga's experiments are true, then they are in violation of law against research using the SEED." "SEEDs attack plans made by the Illuminus?" I said, "that's golden, what's next? Photon railgun?" I sighed, and continued, "still, this puts the entire Gurhal System in danger, I'll keep track that no information of this leaves the room, Mr. President."

"Son," Dad called, "it's the Illuminus we're facing. It's hard to know if their ghost returns, but both Nav and I had a bad feeling about it. Get some rest both of you… good work. But Ryan, stay here…" I nodded and shooed her away for some privacy.

As she left, I sat down and he asked me, "so, what did Helga told you?" I kept silent for a bit and Nav said, "come on boy, tell us, we won't do anything bad to you," I nodded and take a deep breath, "Dad, we know Mom died when she saved Ethan during that battle, right?" he nodded and I continued, "Helga knew something hidden in what she said to me. But more specifically she said if… I should be a slave to the other races, or be their master…" the old men nodded and he knelt at me, "boy, you shouldn't trust her, like I always say, I married you Mom for a reason, love… maybe you should too, now, dismissed, but keep this a hush," I nodded and left the room.

At my room, I landed on my bed and Alisa tried to speak, "Master?"

"Alisa, a massage please, back," I asked, she nodded with a smile, "of course, My Master," she started massaging my back as I can hear and feel my sore back recover quickly as I fell asleep. I could feel her body sleeping on mine and I smiled as I sleep…

Morning rises and I walked out of my room after cleaning myself up. I met up with Vivienne on a mission for home again, we walked to the shuttle and she asked, "Ryan, what is the meaning of a smile?" I sighed and replied, "is where your cheek muscles, in your case, facial rotors, makes your cheeks pull form both sides,"

"I mean, personally," she asked again, "I… haven't pretty much thought about it," I replied. As we head out to Neudaiz, Vivienne went into the branch and I meet Maya. "oh, Ryan, what a surprise," she greeted, I knew that, but I just nodded. "what brings you here?" she asked me, I just looked up and said, "it's a free-time, so I'd do some missions for a while," we waited by a bridge and Maya started, "hey, Ryan, have you ever fallen in love?" "what?" I asked suddenly with a light blush, "you know, maybe someone you like?" she questioned, "n-not that I can think of anyone…"

"oh," she sighed, "in any case, since I asked, I want to tell you something,"

"go ahead," I chin up, "you see," she explained, "I've been liking someone and that someone and I have been giving each other unrequited love, sorry I've dragged you into this," she apologized to me, I find that odd, then she requests something, "listen, if you meet someone nice, if you're in love, could you please introduce her to me?" I nodded and answered, "sure… if I have the time…" she nodded and left, then Vivenne looked at me from the edge, "what are you two discussing about?"

"nothing much," I replied, "just some friendly advises that's all," I walked down to Vivienne's side and asked, "got any missions, yet?" she nodded and we headed for the place.

After some missions handling TECHINIC-resistant creatures, we returned back to the branch as always. As I walked around the nature park, I stumbled upon a crowd with an important figure in a small circle guarded by Imperial Guards. "it's the Maiden!" one of the crowds shouted, cheered and waved. I wanted to see what the commotion is, but as the circle got closer to me, I was stuck inside it. "Oh, hello there…" a voice said. A kind, gentle voice… warm, it's soothing… I turned my head slowly with a gulp, facing the person.

None other than the Holy Maiden herself, Karen, in disguise… the guards tried to shove me, but she ordered him to stop and the circle gotten wider. I was on the ground and she held out her hand with a smile. I held it and stood up, 'I've never seen her… this cute before…' I thought, "shall we be on our way?" she asked her guards. "O-Of course ma'am!" the guards said and she smiled at me. I moved aside and watched her walk away. "that… was odd…" I said to myself.

* * *

GUARDIANS Branch, Neudaiz

"I saw Karen at the park earlier, I didn't know she smiled that much," Vivienne complimented, I grunted, while my chin rested on my hand, on the table. "her smile," she asked, "was it real, Ryan?"

"huh?" I woke, "I guess… she wanted the best for her people… nothing more to it…" I looked into the calm blue skies then stood up, "we should go, HQ's waiting…" leaving the café, Vivienne left a small Meseta card and we ported at the docks.


	7. Chapter 6

you know the drill. i am not in a very good mood this week, so be honest! and Happy Holidays...

* * *

**Chapter 6: The COG Secret**

* * *

GUARDIANS HQ, GUARDIANS Colony

I walked over to the conference room immediately and waited in the elevator to the floor.

"there you are," Dad called while I walked in, "we're rather pressed for time. Lou will give you the pointers."

"The Communion's Anti-SEED Weapons Development Factory has been attacked," Lou stated, "we'd like you to end the attackers."

"couldn't you pass this to the M.D.F. and not us?" I rejected, "this involves Communion secrets," Nav corrected, "so we received this information via personal channels."

"Karen?" I asked, "Yes," Dad replied, "I believe Light Master Rutsu is keeping this confidential while watching out for the Communion's reputation. Believable, he should've called us earlier, but…"

"we can avoid friction by sending you as a personal favor to the Maiden." Lou said in short. "I guess these are from Maya?" I asked her, "Precisely," Lou replied.

"this is urgent you two. We need to hurry," Nav reminded. "Understood,"Vivienne replied, "perhaps we will run into that woman again," I sighed, "sometimes, I wish I could go on a trouble-free mission for once…"

"Ryan, Vivienne, we're counting on you two," he said and we nodded. I left the office first and headed down to my room to clear things up. I walked into my room, and sat down on the bed. I looked around for a bit, stood up and walked to the Storage Closet, looking through for what I need, then head down to the space port, bound for Neudaiz again… hopefully, something top-notch will be waiting for us…

I think…

* * *

Neudaiz

As we returned to Neudaiz, our attention immediately turned to the Guardians Branch and we walked in, to meet with Maya. "There you guys are…" Maya waved, "I was waiting…"

"sorry to keep you waiting," I replied, "I've got the site, I'll take you over there." I nodded and we left to the port.

At the mountains, we landed the shuttle and stepped out of it. Maya briefed us, "If we get to close in that, we might be attacked. Let's walk from here."

"what's up?" I asked, "we're supposed to be in a hurry,"

"while we can no longer prevent occupation of the facility," Vivienne corrected, "we must get over there as soon as possible,"

"let's calm down, everyone. This is classified. We can't count on anyone but ourselves. So we must make sure we don't fail."

"I see," Vivienne replied, "you are correct". I looked at the path and nodded, "alright people, let's go…"

Along the way, there was much to handle, hordes are my thing, but the native creatures here are I'm not used to take down yet… as we arrive in a cavern, I felt my breath slowly getting dry and the humidity in the cave slowly disperses, we've actually arrived at an underground tunnel, channeling into a research facility…

* * *

Communion Research Facility

"So this is the facility," Vivienne asked, "I dunno if I could sense any hostile nearby…" I said, "but what if they took over it?" Maya questioned, Vivienne scanned and answered, "perhaps… there are no signs of continued combat." I breathed in deep and exhaled, "they might be ambushing us…"

"but… I don't think they could have foreseen us coming," she said. "this is too quiet," Maya said, "let's move on, but carefully." I nodded and we move on to the facility.

We moved deeper and as expected, automation and CASTS are around, so Maya said, "its an ambush?"

"likely…" I replied, "they must need to delay our entry. Perhaps they have not yet accessed the Communion's Secrets."

"could be… let's hurry," Maya agreed and I nodded in reply.

Moving deep into the facility, I looked deep into the area we've passed through and thought, 'how could the Communion build a huge facility the size of a city?' this kept going weirder and weirder. Soon after, we ran into 'her' again…

"look who's here, you came earlier than I expected,"

"Helga…"

"we don't need your praise."

"C'mon… can't you handle a compliment?"

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying. We're taking you into custody. We won't tolerate any resistance."

I locked onto Helga and she sighed, "yeah, yeah, I'll be escaping, as usual. Though I must admit I'm a bit disappointed,"

"what do you mean, 'disappointed'?" I asked, "it would have been nice to learn more about the LSS… but this isn't the LSS facility," she shrugged, "just some power efficiency research facility."

"Zanendakedo…" Maya teased, "well," Helga continued, "I'll get over it. But wow, the Communion of Gurhal is doing some pretty nasty things, don't you think?"

"the LSS protects the place from SEED," I frowned, she laughed and said, "in any case, I'll be leaving. I've got a bomb to activate."

"tch… you sly-"

"I believe you should also take care of my boys here…"

"Military equipment… dammit…"

As Helga escaped, Vivienne shouted, "we should go after her!"

"not if we handle these guys first!" I replied and their attacks begins. "we should pick them on one by one!" I barked, and the girls nodded. We scrambled and had them confused with my handful of EMP grenades. After that, they fall like giant trees.

"Let's follow Helga," Vivienne suggested, "there's swampland ahead. If she gets through that, it'll be harder to catch her," Maya warned and I nodded.

The swampland is harsh, but the creatures there are unforgiving for first-timers… but this time, they are relentless… not only that, there's also automatons around, which made things tougher, as we fought hard and dive deeper into the swampland, we found her…

* * *

At a nearby facility…

"There she is!"

"you don't let up, do you? How very… focused of you," Helga clapped.

"I am taking you into custody. Come quietly!" Vivienne ordered, then Helga chuckled, "ha ha ha! Um… no."

Then, suddenly, a droid came crashing into the large space.

"What is this!?" Maya shouted, "shit! It's a guard?" I cursed,

"just a little something of mine. How about you try your luck against it? Are you ready?" Helga asked.

I held my sword tightly and clenched my teeth, "kuzakenda…. Omaedaro!"

I ran around it while the girls distracted it, and I noticed something, its only natural that something as big as that couldn't avoid attacks from behind, it's a blind spot!

As we defeated it, Helga panted, "now've you done it…"

The guards came, and I sighed, "clam down and lay your weapons everyone…." Vivienne shouted at me, "what are you talking about, Ryan?" I sighed and looked up, "i… I set us up…" I knew that I'm lying but, before we left for the mission, Dad told me, 'pretend that you set them up, it's the only way you and your friends can come out of this unharmed…'

"are you serious? Ry-" I punched her in the gut as she scolded and I whispered to her, "sorry… Viv… this is for the best…" I lay her down on the ground and Headmaster Nav walked pass by, I nodded at him. "yeah… just watch," he said and I looked at him talking to Helga.

"Next up, is the terrorist," the old CAST listed out, "you've done some despicable things, young woman. I'd better… 'investigate' myself." He laughed a little like an old creep and I sighed silently, Helga refused, "stay away from me!" as Nav reached for her, he started to lag down, "… I will… have… to… give you… a through… ex… ami…" he just shut down…

"Did he freeze?" Maya said in shock, "its his Instant Crash Syndrome!" I cursed under my breath, then Helga took hostage of the Headmaster. "how convenient. If this piece of junk is important to you, then you'll let me through…"

I glared at her eyes and quickly draw my dual sabers, then Lou said to me, "it is no use, Ryan. We would be wise to do nothing." I kept glaring, pointing my weapons at Helga and Lou calmly said to everyone, "it cannot be helped. Everyone, do as she says." I sighed and Helga laughed evilly, "you guys can never seem to get it right, can you?"

"damn bitch…" I cursed. She giggled evilly and said, "go ahead and keep saying that. And for the last time, good-bye."

She disappeared in a smoke bomb that went off and things were already quiet… I sheathed my weapons and Maya suggested, "let's follow her," I shake my head, "no… bad idea… we should go… now!" as I walked past the guards, Maya asked me, "is Vivienne going to be all right?"

"it's temporary… we'll go to HQ if there's anything…" I replied and we all left the scene with both the Headmaster and Vivienne on separate stretches…

* * *

GUARDIANS HQ Colony

Maya sighs and broke the silence, "i… I just don't get it." I was laid down on the lounge sofa, reading an anime magazine, lowered the book to nose level and she apologized, "sorry. I'm kind of killing the mood, am i?" I continued reading the magazine and she asked, "let's talk about something…" I spoke out, "if its about the facility, give no bother, I'm just as confused as you are… but… Vivienne is very easy to lie… this is the only way to stop the Communion to suspect us as intruders, is that right? Headmaster Nav, Dad?"

The door opened and Headmaster Nav chuckled, "oh good one, my boy! I'm fine if you are about to ask too. I'm ashamed its my fault that the terrorist escaped."

"shikatana…" I huffed, "so what's our punishment?" she asked him, "there won't be any," Dad said with a smile, "there won't be any, it's just to keep up with the Communion in their foul play…" he smiled at me and I continued reading the magazine. As they continued talking, I left the office and headed to my room, where my Partner Machine waited for me.

* * *

Ryan's Room, GUARDIANS HQ Colony

"welcome home, Master!" Alisa greeted with a hug, "any news, Alisa?" I asked her, "yes… the planetary leaders seems to be reaching a consensus in their talks. Also-"

"spare me the details about Viv… I know you lots need new patches and maintenance once in a while…" I jumped down on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm, Alisa walked to my bed and woke me up, "Master, should I prepare dinner, or perhaps a bath?" I sighed in exhaustion, "a bath… dinner in thirty…"

The little robot nodded in happiness, "of course! I'll do them right away!"

I piqued at her and I chuckled, whispering to myself, "tomodachi… ka…? Soudesu ka… okaa-san?"

* * *

The next day

Morning rises, I yawned as I opened my eyes. One hell of a mission that was yesterday… things doesn't go that far once in a while… but since it's a normal day on the job today, I might as well do something, right? I took the next shuttle to Parum with Alisa and sign up for a free mission, trouble is, its in the underground train line, and I have to take Hyuuga with me… man this sucked…. Seriously…

As we returned, Mina called up again for another mission. I hopped out of the shuttle and Alisa followed me to my room. "are you going out again, Master?" she asked, I nodded and patted her head, "it'll be short, I'll be back after briefing…" I went out and headed to the Headmaster's Office


	8. Chapter 7

here's an extra Chapter for this holiday. since Malaysia's supposed to have a 2 week off this month, so yeah... thanks for your patience everyone. the finals is coming soon, so i'll post 'em by the end of the month.

* * *

**Chapter 7: RELICS Artifact**

I walked into the main hall, Mina asked me as I stopped, in the middle of passing by, "Ryan, I want to ask, what kind of missions have you been doing lately?" I kept a straight face, not looking, or answering, at her, then she said, "I've been worried about it and they give no details about it…" I kept silent and move one step, "anyway, you should go to the Headmaster's Office. May the Holy Light guide you."

* * *

As I walked into the Office, everyone had arrived.

"there you are," Headmaster Nav called, "I've got some good news. We've discovered a way we can fight the SEED. At a RELICS site on Parum, we found a device that controls altered space, similar to a confinement system."

"the system was used by an ancient civilization during the confinement wars to seal the SEED away," Dad briefed, "if they used it during their last meet, it could work, the drawback is, we have to power it during the Unification point, where all three planets are equidistant. But this one that the Headmaster found, is slightly smaller." I nodded and asked, "can this one take them down without the unification point?" they nodded and Dad continued, "you mission, son, is to retrieve it. We found a defect in Vivienne's construction, but she needs to stay behind for more maintenance. In the meantime… we'll be with you today…"

"what?"

* * *

Later…

As we arrived in Parum, I looked at the counter for the branch and sat around, sipping coffee. Dad passed me his Partner Card and the Headmaster's, then we took off for the mission, I just wish Mum was here though…

At the plains, we landed the shuttle and the Headmaster boasts, "this is your first mission with me, Ryan? I'll show you a thing or two over the years, kiddo!" Dad sighed and looked at the horizon, "we should move, the RELICS site is beyond the yonder,"

"understood," I nodded and we headed out to the site.

* * *

Raffon Farm, Area 3

We moved and mapped out the plains, deep in it, and through the light forests, we stopped by the bushes, dad hushed, "quiet! Over there…" he whispered, giant footsteps walked and stomped along the large empty field, "this is bad…" I shook my head and pointed, "you're wrong dad… they know we're here…" the creäture looked around and glared at us, growling. "I guess it can't be helped… get ready, boys. Let's go!" the Headmaster ordered. We charged up against the giant SEED-infected creäture and I quickly took it down like a tamed animal. Soon after, the Headmaster said "I didn't expect that little delay."

"Delay? This is just a grunt, Headmaster, not a guard!" I shouted, Dad chin up, "a RELICS site… let's move," we walked into the cavern and discovered… something odd about it…

* * *

RELICS Ruins, Near Raffon Farms, Area 1

"Eh? Nothing," the Headmaster said, "were we mistaken? It would be good to be wrong about it… but I'm not convinced just yet." "there's something further ahead, Headmaster," Dad said, "we should move deeper…". The more deeper we go, the harder the relic guards are. Not only there were creatures, but mechanized units too. This is far from suspicious. As we reached the last stage, Dad halted me. "I knew you'd be here, Helga. You're the one who placed those machines, aren't you?"

"Dammit, Guardians…"

"you thought we had an information leak, didn't you?" Headmaster said, "but I hate to tell you, there's no space control device here."

"you planned this!" Helga said. "bright one, you are," Dad commented, "there's many things most of us want to tell you. First of all, what are you? Assuming the records say you're dead. Even in terms of faking it, you haven't aged a bit, why?"

she stands down and answered, "if you want to know, Helga died all right. Then she surpassed humanity, thanks to the SEED." "the SEED? It can't be…"

"I died by the SEED and was reborn of the SEED, as a catalyst to connect people with the SEED."

"a SEED-Form… high-ranks… mutated… even with the ability to control your sanity… to connect them with people…"

I had a slight chill, "you're crazy…"

"I've developed a way to use my abilities to infect people with the SEED. DO you get it? The fate of Gurhal…" she smirked, "it rests on the hands of the Illuminus, and we're drawing back the curtain on a new era!"

"Illuminus, again?" dad shouted, "you people have no souls alright… planning to infect people with the SEED and drive the system to mayhem…"

"well, that's pretty trivial, especially when compared to our own true goal…" she smiled evilly, "a true goal?" I asked silently, "what are you up to now?!"

"I don't have any business here. I've got to go put the last plan in motion. See ya!" she ran towards the exit and I dashed after her, "stop right there! You coward!" then I stopped when a giant foot stomped, by only a few feet in front of me.

"Stateria… an ancient guard… dammit… evasive action!" dad barked orders and I draw back to our new positions… I thought, 'this is gonna be tough…' was I ever wrong?

"everyone! Formation, scatter!"

"You're crazy! There's no way we can beat them on our own!" I shouted, "Just do it! You can find their weaknesses!" he shouted and blocked an incoming strike. I fought one as hard as I could, that thing is like 15 feet tall, and I get this feeling that the weak point is gone, but can be taken down with extreme force, after I took it down, I helped up the Headmaster, then my dad. After the battle, we're worn out, and sat down tiredly for some rest.

"follow her! Don't let Helga get away!"

I ran after her as we head into multiple hallways, corridors and rooms. This was considered as a tough, lethal maze. Along the way, I caught my breath, "they're coming in one after another! There's no end to them! Shouldn't we just get out of here instead of chasing Helga?"

"I agree," dad nodded, "we have lots of info to send to the president for now. We can't do that if we're dead." I hear winds blowing, then I looked up, "great! What's next! This is just one hell of a day… let's go…"

The two-headed dragon was as tough as nails, harder too. The more we fight, the more we struggle. It was hard to fight it, even with a ranged weapon to get a head shot. Still, we managed to beat it down and catch our breaths.

The Headmaster apologized, "sorry, you two. It looks like I was more of a hindrance than a help. It would be nice to rest, still, let's have someone sent out to meet us. Lou, can you hear me? Send us a relief flier, please?" there was static but and gunfire, screaming civilians too.

I went a short distance away to call up Alisa, and she was panicked, "master, please hurry home! Lady Vivienne has been abducted!" "what the- Viv? Hell no… Helga… was there any damage? Status report!" "yes, Master, I have hacked into the security systems when it started, some sections are damaged, comms are down, but nothing major, several injured too, what about you, Master?"

"we're fine, but we let that woman slip away again… can you tell Lou to pick us up?" "yes, Master."

* * *

Back at HQ, I sat in my room, then head to the president's office. As I arrived there, the Headmaster said, "but they have some other goal in their mind as well."

"what about Vivienne? Where she was last seen?" I asked, "we have no new information," Lou replied, "Vivienne hasn't activated her distress signal."

"it's going to be risky… if we were to rescue her, Ryan," dad explained, "that's because… she's…"

"what is it?"

"I believe its time for you to hear the true story, my boy," the Headmaster said, "Vivienne was being used, by the Illuminus, as a spy. To infiltrate the GUARDIANS… you see."

"She was manufactured with espionage capabilities by the Illuminus, or someone working in GRM working for the Illuminus," Lou explained, in simple terms, "The data Vivienne collected was being transmitted to the Illuminus." "the transmissions were heavily encrypted," Dad said, "it would take months for all the Lou-units to fully analyze it… from the get-go itself."

"Helga used Vivienne to get information. That is how she knew about the Communion's Secret Anti-SEED weapon. We had doubts, and restricted Vivienne under the guise of performing routine maintenance."

"then, I gave Vivienne false information about the space control device discovered at the RELICS site. That was a fake… I'm sorry we tricked you. But like magic, Helga appeared, just as we expected. It was too bad for Vivienne. She was totally unaware of it all. The data was transmitted subconsciously. Someone so free and expressive with her emotions… I think it would kill her to know the truth," the Headmaster sadly explained, I bit my lip to hold myself from crying and Lou briefed, "that concludes your report, does it not, Headmaster Nav? Then I will give mine."

I sighed heavily and dad asked, "what's wrong, Ryan?"

"I'm just… starting to worry for her… Viv… it's nothing… I'll leave…"

"you will stay for this, Ryan." Lou said, I stopped by the door and looked at her, "sorry… but I'm out of this one… call me if you want me to go…"

I burst out of the room and headed to my room, my tears falling by my eyes. I jumped down on my bed, trying to muffle my crying… this is worse than losing my mother… several months ago… this is a lot more painful… than any pain I've ever felt… in my entire life… oh god… help me…

"ka-san…"


End file.
